peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Big In Japan
Liverpool legends of the Eric's club era, fronted by Jayne Casey (Pink Military, Pink Industry). Also featuring at various times Bill Drummond (Lori & The Chameleons, KLF etc), Ian Broudie (Original Mirrors, Lightning Seeds), Holly Johnson (Frankie Goes to Hollywood), Budgie (Slits, Siouxsie & The Banshees, Creatures, Dave Balfe (Lori & The Chameleons, Teardrop Explodes), among others. Links to Peel “A quixotic cornerstone of Merseyside music.” (John Peel, Street To Street: A Liverpool Album Vol 1, sleevenotes, 1980) Coming from the same Merseyside scene as Echo & the Bunnymen, The Teardrop Explodes and OMD, Big In Japan caught the attention of Peel, who gave the band their only session. The group are better known for the later successes of their band members than for their own music. According to the Liverpool Echo, Big in Japan were "a supergroup with a difference - its members only became super after they left." Many of those artists who left included Holly Johnson, who later joined Frankie Goes To Hollywood, who became favourites of Peel in the early 80's. Festive Fifty Entries *No entries. Sessions *One session only. No commercial release. *Jayne Casey: Also four sessions with Pink Industry, two with Pink Military. *Ian Broudie: Also one session with Original Mirrors. *Holly Johnson: Also two sessions with Frankie Goes To Hollywood. *Budgie: Also two sessions with Siouxsie & The Banshees, one with Jimmy Norton's Explosion. *Dave Balfe: Two sessions with Teardrop Explodes. 1. Recorded: 1979-02-12. First broadcast: 06 March 1979. Repeated: 03 April 1979 / 26 August 1980 / 20 September 1982 / 14 January 1985 *Suicide High Life / Goodbye / Don't Bomb China Now (three songs only) (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other Shows Played *13 November 1978: Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 001 *20 November 1978: Suicide A Go Go (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 001 *21 November 1978: Taxi (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 001 *November 1978 (BFBS) (2): Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 1 *04 January 1979: Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 001 *09 January 1979: Suicide A GoGo (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 001 *17 January 1979: Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 1 *13 March 1979: unknown *30 May 1979: Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 1 *14 July 1979 (BFBS): Match Of The Day (v/a LP - Street To Street - A Liverpool Album) Open Eye *09 August 1979: Match Of The Day (LP: Street To Street - A Liverpool Album) Open Eye *02 February 1980 (BFBS): Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 1 *29 March 1980 (BFBS): Taxi (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 1 *19 June 1980: Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 1 *30 November 1980 (BFBS): Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 1 *18 November 1981: Nothing Special (7" EP - From Y To Z And Never Again) Zoo CAGE 1 *25 February 1982: Society For Cutting Up Men (v/a album - To The Shores Of Lake Placid) Zoo ZOO 4 *07 March 1982 (BFBS): Society For Cutting Up Men (v/a album - To The Shores Of Lake Placid) Zoo ZOO 4 *18 March 1982: Society For Cutting Up Men (v/a album - To The Shores Of Lake Placid) Zoo ZOO 4 *22 July 1982: Match Of The Day (LP - Street To Street) Open Eye *17 November 1990: Nothing Special (v/a CD - 'The Zoo' Uncaged 1978-1982) Document (Please add any missing info) External Links *Wikipedia *(Official site) *Music ... isms *Peel sleevenotes to Street To Street: A Liverpool Album Vol 1 (first track is 'Match Of The Day' by BIJ) *(Other) Category: 1978 Category: 1979 Category:Artists